Dear Diary, My Life Sucks!
by Moon-The Light of the Night
Summary: Rin, the girl behind the scenes, that most people always ignore, wants a little bit of attention, but after embarrassing her teacher and being nearly killed, people just can't stop talking about her
1. Hit and Saved

' I wonder if he's handsome,' she thought, but little did she know she had said that comment aloud and everybody turned their

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated with Inuyasha, so once again do not sue me.

**Dear Diary,**

**Why is it that I'm always in the background? Why is it that no one pays any attention to the girl behind the scenes? I mean imagine what life would be like if there weren't any people behind the scenes. I mean honestly, who would make everything come together? And what about all of those that prance around the school and act like they own it, who would they have to make fun of? Nobody, that's who.**

**Yes, diary, I know, I'm completely and totally pathetic, but I just want to be noticed every once in a while. I mean I don't crave attention like most teenage girls my age, but I want some attention. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so weird, maybe then more people would get me, but I guess having my friends understand me is enough for me. It's not like I'm a people person anyway. **

**I've always had the strangest habits that made people wonder about me, but the truth is I don't care about what the rest of the world thinks. Just as long as I know that I'm doing the right thing for me, that's all that should matter. Well I have to go, Ms. Kaguya is looking dead ahead in my direction, and I really don't feel like being embarrassed right now so I'll write later on tonight.**

**Love,**

**Rin**

" Excuse me, Rin, but just incase you didn't realize I was giving the entire class, including you, a lecture. I instructed before I began that no one, absolutely NO ONE, was to take notes because I told ALL of you, yes that includes you as well Rin, to pay special attention to my lesson. Since you obviously believe you are wasting your time in my classroom, why don't you read to me and the rest of the class what you've been so _diligently _writing," she said getting annoyed that Rin was once again off task in her classroom.

"Well I-" she started, but she was quickly cut off by her teacher.

"Don't sit at your desk and read, and further insult me and the rest of the class because you have now distracted all of us from the lesson, come in front of the class and read whatever it is you have written," she said getting in an even tone.

" But Ms. Kaguya, I-" she was once again unable to finish her sentence.

"NOW," she raised her voice a full octave higher.

Rin slowly began to rise from her seat while taking a piece of paper with her. Of course she wasn't going to take her diary up there with her and read it to the class, so she selected a random piece of paper with her thoughts on it.

Just as she was about to start "reading" she was ONCE AGAIN interrupted by her teacher.

'_Does this lady ever shut up,'_ Rin thought to herself getting annoyed that she wouldn't let her complete her own sentences.

"Now class, before Ms. Toshima begins reading, I want you all to give her your undivided and COMPLETE attention, something that she did not give you; but I want you all to act mature and give her what she would not give us.

Again more snickers were heard from the class.

'_Okay, psycho lady. You've got it coming to you. You've got one more ti-"_ again she was cut off.

"Rin, the class is waiting on you AGAIN and I'm losing my patience."

'First I can't finish my sentences, and now I can't finish my thoughts. Geez, I never knew Ms. "Kagwhora" was so rude.'

"Alright I shall commence." Rin then looked at the paper and her eyes flew wide open. Maybe she should have checked which paper she was going to bring with her.

" Is there a problem Rin?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Rin already knew this woman was enjoying her embarrassment, as was the entire class.

" Yes Ms. Kaguya as matter of fact there is. I don not believe it that would be entirely appropriate for me to read this to the entire class."

"Well regardless to if it is appropriate or not you will read it to the class, every single word."

" Yes Kaguya-San," then she mumbled, " don't say I didn't warn you."

"What was that Ms. Toshima?" she said getting angrier by the second.

"Oh nothing Ms. Kaguya, I was just wondering if I could read this now or if I should wait-"

"You will read it now."

The whole classroom became deathly silent and Rin began to read.

" What is it with this woman? I mean honestly who gives a damn about Julius Caesar? If you ask me, I think that the guy should have picked better friends, maybe ones that wouldn't stab him in the back."

The class began to chuckling loudly as she continued to read, but her teacher only looked like she was ready to give her detention, but she continued on anyway. After all, she had warned her. So it wasn't her fault if she didn't heed warnings.

" And it seems like ever since Kaguya got divorced, she's been giving us bull shit assignments. I mean really, what the hell is her deal? Why not teach us something useful, like how to get divorced in 2 years?"

The class was now laughing loudly and falling out of their desks, and Ms. Kaguya's youkai nature was starting to show because all I could see was red coming from her eyes.

"Now all she does is give homework to the class and yell at us for doing something so simple as day dreaming. I mean come on … for all she knows I could have been dreaming about a hot Julius Caesar, but I'm sure that would make her angry too, seeing that men upset her because apparently she can't keep one. Maybe that's why she's so uptight. She probably hasn't been laid in a while. If I was her friend I would tell her to kick back, relax, and go get laid. I'm sure it's more satisfying. "

By the time she had finished her motivating "speech" there was not a silent soul within that classroom, excluding Ms. Kaguya and Rin of course who was awaiting some type of punishment.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

'_So I'm guessing that maybe I took it a little too far, but why should I be punished after I warned her that it was inappropriate_?' she thought as she ran out of her classroom barely escaping alive or so she thought.

Just as she made her way from the place that could have ended her life she rounded the corner and bounded down the halls.

' _Maybe if I go to my locker, and get my book bag I can totally skip detention hall, after all it is only 7th period. The last and final period of the day. How much could it hurt?'_ she thought to herself while continuing full speed down the hallways.

Suddenly the bell rang, so she decided to take a detour to the cafeteria, so that she could escape out the nearest exit door.

'_That's definitely my best bet,'_ she thought confidently and with that she rushed out of the building and outside, to her sanctuary.

She jogged across the picnic area as quickly as she could because she didn't want to be seen on school property; that would only mean more trouble for her. Without thinking, she ran into the school parking lot completely forgetting to look both ways.

As she tried to high tail it out of there, not paying attention, she was met head on with full force by a black Jaguar, which successfully knocked her unconscious.

All she could think of, while falling on the uncomfortable asphalt, was how much trouble she would be in for when she was better. So she enjoyed not speaking or moving, not that she could do otherwise while in her current condition.

" Is she going to be alright Doctor?"

"She'll be fine. Luckily for her, the driver was only backing out of his parking space. If she had been hit head on she would be dead, but she is not, and I'll give her about one week's recovery at home. If she is not better by then I'll be concerned, but other than that your daughter is very healthy and she'll be back to herself in no time."

Rin was slowly coming to the world around her. She heard the voice of her worried mother and almost definitely a self assured doctor speaking.

'_Well maybe I can at least pretend to be asleep, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon,'_ she thought smugly to herself.

Suddenly she heard her hospital room door open followed by light footsteps, she could also detect the faintest scent of dare she admit it, men's cologne.

It was the best smelling cologne she had ever smelled, and she had to admit that she really wanted to open her eyes and see what this guy looked like because he had her thinking of that _Axe_ commercial and she had the sudden urge to jump out of the hospital bed and dance while saying _**"BOWNCHICAWOWWOW!"**_ but she thought that would be against her better judgment because for one: her body hurt and two: that would be embarrassing, but she had to admit that it would be funny.

Suddenly the man with the attractive scent began to speak.

" I'm very sorry Miss and I hope that your child will recover soon. I had no idea that she was behind me. I will pay for all of her medical expenses and any other inconveniences that I have caused you. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, and you can reach me at any of these numbers should you feel the need to call me for any reason concerning your daughter," he said while pulling out his business card out of his jacket pocket, and taking out a silver ink pen and scripting more numbers on the back of the card.

Rin could only lie there in the hospital bed shocked and awed at how deep and velvety his voice was. It was like listening to an ancient, yet beautiful melody that you hoped you could one day listen to, and rare that a person heard it at all.

But she had almost forgotten one thing; this was the man that hit her! She could be dead right now and all she was thinking about was the sound of his voice, and how good he smelt, and considering that now she was starting to remember the car that had hit her, she was now thinking about how deep his pockets were, and what a_ smooth operator _he was.

' I wonder if he's handsome,' she thought, but little did she know she had said that comment aloud and everybody turned their attention to the young vixen lying in the hospital bed.

She always found some way or another to embarrass herself, but she could still pretend to be asleep right?

"Rin? Wake up honey, I heard you speak."

Guess not.

AN/ Well tell me what you think. I'm on a roll today and I still have to update two more stories before tomorrow. Thx for reading!

Love,

Rinatsu


	2. He's No Angel

' I wonder if he's handsome,' she thought, but little did she know she had said that comment aloud and everybody turned their

' I wonder if he's handsome,' she thought, but little did she know she had said that comment aloud and everybody turned their attention to the young vixen lying in the hospital bed.

She always found some way or another to embarrass herself, but she could still pretend to be asleep right?

"Rin? Wake up honey, I heard you speak."

Guess not.

The young girl cracked open an eyelid very cautiously as she realized the predicament that she would be in if anyone heard exactly what she had said. As she opened the other eye, she saw her mother's concerned face, and to the right of her was a man dressed in a white lab coat.

'He Must be the doctor, but where is the guy that hit me?' she thought anxiously. Just as the thought slipped her mind, a man, no, an angel, appeared in front of her and his mouth seemed to be moving, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

'Oh my word, I must have died and gone to heaven. His beautiful silky tresses are so. Oh my gosh, he has the most beautiful eyes. I think I'm in love, and his physique is out of this world. He definitely has a washboard stomach. How could he not? And his arms are so… so…-"

"Rin! Are you all right dear? You've been silent this entire time?" asked her overly concerned mother.

She tried to make her mouth form words, but she could not so she just shook her head.

"Oh thank goodness. Rin this is Sesshomaru. He is the man that accidentally hit you. He has been trying to ask you if you were all right, but you didn't respond. Doctor, are you sure she will be fine?" her mother asked uncertain of the doctor's skills.

"Yes of course I'm sure. This is perfectly normal, she is probably just shocked and after being hit, and waking up in a hospital, anyone would be overwhelmed. She needs at least three days rest after we release her from the hospital tomorrow. We've already run some more tests just to be safe, and if her results come back normal, then she will be free to go."

"Well that's wonderful. Honey your father should be here any minute so I'm going down to the lobby to check if he's here yet. Okay?"

After Rin's mother and the doctor had left out of the room, she was left alone with the handsome stranger. She then sensed a change in his personality. His eyes seemed to go from kind and apologetic to angry and irritated, and since he seemed upset it would only be fair of her to ask him what was troubling him.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru-San are you okay?" she asked out of true concern.

"No I am Not Toshima-San, but I would be if you hadn't run into my car," he remarked icily.

"Well may be if you had been a better driver then you would have seen me coming. That's why you have side and rear view mirrors," she said feeling that she had accomplished making him feel stupid, but she was wrong.

"Perhaps if you weren't a feeble human and such an imbecile, you may have been able to use the ridiculously small brain that you were given, after all, only a human would deliberately run out in the parking lot without looking to see if it was secure," he smirked and narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Rin was contemplating if he was the same man or not. 'How could he be all sweet one moment and then all evil, the next? And didn't he just ridicule me for being human? Wait a minute… he must be a demon! But if he feels that way, then why is he offering to pay for all my medical bills?' she wondered confusion clearly written across her face. As she was about to question him, her mother and father appeared through the door.

Her mother immediately went to Sesshomaru to introduce him to her husband.

"Sesshomaru, this is my husband Kenmaru Toshima," she smiled as the two men shook hands.

"Sir I would like to extend my deepest apologies for the injuries that I have caused your daughter. I am more than willing and obligated to cover any and all expenses concerning your daughter's health. I have already given your lovely wife a wide variation of my contact numbers, and if there are any questions or concerns, you can refer to any one of those numbers if you should ever need me," he said with the utmost sincerity.

"Great I will. It's a pleasure meeting you and I want to thank you for seeing to my daughter's health," he said greatly pleased that he would offer to pay for All of Rin's bills.

"It is no trouble at all sir. It's an honor." A buzzing was suddenly heard and it seemed to be coming from Sesshomaru. He took the electric device out of his pocket and read the numbers off to himself.

"My apologies, I have some business to attend to that cannot afford to wait," he said hurriedly, "I must leave you all, but I will be available tomorrow, if that is all right with all of you?" he said seeing if they had any qualms with him leaving.

"If duty calls, then you must answer, so please do leave sir. I shall call you tomorrow around noon," said Rin's understanding father.

The handsome man paid his good byes to Rin's parents, and then he turned to face the hospital bed, which Rin was in.

"Get well soon Rin-San, I look forward to your swift recovery," he smirked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Rin turned a brilliant shade of red as she realized what he had just done. If he thought that just because he was hot that he could get away with what he did, he was dead wrong. But she had to admit that he was drop dead gorgeous!

"What's the matter Rin? You're as red as a tomato, you're not getting a fever are you?" Sesshomaru asked relishing in her embarrassment. " By the way," he said in a whispered tone so that only she could hear, "I know you like what you see," and with that he disappeared.

_**The Next Day**_

**Dear Diary,**

**Yesterday in my pursuit of escaping from detention, a car hit me as it was backing out of its parking space. Yes, I should have been paying attention, but I have more to tell you. Not only did a car hit me, but the guy who was driving was so hot! But there's only one problem, he's a total jerk! Though he did offer to pay all of the expenses HE caused, and he was sweet to my parents, he was such a jerk to me. His name is Sesshomaru and to top it off he's a youkai, and he seems to hate humans. I just don't get it. Why would he be nice to me, and all of a sudden turn on me? Does that even seem logical? And why does his name sound so familiar? Who knows? I guess I'll figure that out later. I'm just glad that I don't have to go to school. By the way I just realized something, Sesshomaru is the one who took me to the hospital and he was even nice enough to get my stuff. Too bad he's a jerk in disguise.**

**Until Next Time**

Once she had finished writing, she closed her diary and put it in her book bag. Her parents would be there any moment and she didn't want them to know that she kept a diary. Parents are already nosey as it is. When they arrived, she was surprised to see that her friends had come along as well.

Two dark headed girls were accompanied by a boy with a small pony-tail, and a boy with long silver hair. At the sight of her friends she instantly thought of the rather rude and attractive male who had hit her.

"Hey guys! How did you find out about my accident?" she asked wondering how they could have known.

"It was all over the news, but you're okay, so that's all that matters," said a cheery Kagome.

"What I wanna know is how Sesshomaru hit you," inquired a rather curious Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute… Inuyasha do you actually know Sesshomaru?" Rin asked trying to get the pieces to solve the puzzles.

" Where the hell have you been? You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" he said wondering if Rin was really okay.

"Yes I'm fine Inuyasha, but really do you know him?" she asked getting irritated quickly.

"Of course I know him, and so do you! He's my HALF-brother. Geez Rin, are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah Rin are you sure you're okay?" Sango asked as she made her way over to Rin's hospital bed and felt her head to see if she had a fever.

"Yes I'm fine, I just had a momentary memory lapse," she said everything coming back to her.

"Well your parents are waiting for us all," said Miroku with a smile on his face.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked unaware of what was going on.

"We're going to celebrate your good health and surprisingly, guess who's paying for dinner?" said an overly ecstatic Kagome.

"Who?" she asked though she thought she probably already knew that answer.

"Your hero, Sesshomaru," laughed Sango.

"Sesshomaru ain't nobody's hero. He's only being charitable to 'uphold his public image.' He doesn't give a damn about anybody, but himself. So please tell me you haven't fallen for his act?" said annoyed Inuyasha. Why is it that every seems to fall for his damned act?

'So that's why. The only reason he wanted to help was to… That bastard! He's gonna pay! Literally, so he can take care of all my expenses and I can take care of his reputable reputation. I am going to expose him for what he really is!' Rin thought with determination.

"Ummm… Why does Rin have that crazy look in her eye and why is her hand raised into the air?" asked Miroku.

"Maybe she's plotting REVENGE! MuhahaMuhahaha!" laughed Sango maniacally.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as they watched their crazy friend lose her mind.


	3. Way to Go, Rin!

Disclaimer: No I'm not Rumiko Takahashi! Therefore I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own this plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant:

Everyone was sitting around the table laughing and talking. It was just about the usual. Rin's parents were being understanding while conversing with the oh so "charming" Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about things that were actually about Kikyo, Miroku was being slapped by the waitress for asking her his most famous question: "Would you bare my children?" Miroku was then punched in the face, as a second punishment, performed by Sango, and of course this happened again, only he asked Sango because he felt that she was jealous.

Yep, everything was pretty much normal, well with the exception of Rin's behavior, of course. She was outraged! How dare that jerk pretend to be prince charming and then turn into an evil demon… well he is an inu-youkai, but that's besides the point. Rin wouldn't have had such a foul disposition if it wouldn't have been for the seating arrangement.

To her right sat her arch-nemesis, Sesshomaru, and to her left, sat the king of all perves, Miroku. Quite naturally Sango was sitting next to her hentai boyfriend and, of course, Kagome was sitting next to her to smooth things out whenever Sango got a little carried away with reprimanding her pervey boyfriend.

Inuyasha would clearly be sitting next to Kagome, and Rin's parents would be seated in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It's better that way, there's always less bloodshed, but it should come off as no surprise that not everyone can be pleased. Which is exactly why Rin sat at the dinner table with her arms crossed, refusing to look or speak to anyone, especially that beautiful Jerk.

Rin's mother, noticing her silent defiance, decided to intervene.

"Rin, honey, you should order your food and thank Sesshomaru for his kindness. After all, it was his suggestion that we celebrate your good health!" she said eerily cheerful.

Suddenly an idea sparked into Rin's mind. 'Oh sweet freedom and revenge here I come!' she thought happily.

"I'd rather not mother. It would seem that I've caused him an awful lot of trouble and I couldn't possibly dream of taking anymore of his time and money. You see it was my fault the accident occurred. He was being such an _aware_ driver that I happened to catch him by surprise and I ran into his car. I've caused him so much trouble! You see, he was quite upset at the hospital, even though you had no idea. Sesshomaru confided in me and insisted that things would have been better if I had never made him have an accident. I feel just horrible. I can't… I can't live with this type of guilt," she said believably as she unleashed the water works and tried to stand, but her plan was abruptly halted.

"There, there, Toshima-San, do not waste your tears, they should only be saved for joyous occasions, not pity parties," replied the smug Sesshomaru as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped the "tears" from Rin's face.

Rin was shocked; he had actually foiled her plan!

He then began to "console" Rin in front of the unsuspecting audience, except for Inuyasha of course.

"I did not mean to hurt you with my accusation Rin. What I meant was that if I had not caused you harm, you would be better. You wouldn't feel so overwhelmed," he said while hugging her and touching her face for "reassurance."

Rin blushed scarlet red and tried to untangle her self from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Why Toshima-San, it looks like you have a fever again or are you just a little too warm?" he asked grinning like a cat.

"Oh… I think I'm just a little warm… um… excuse me," Rin stated nervously as she quickly stood up and tried to go outside to "cool down."

"Absolutely not Toshima-San. I will not allow you to go outside by yourself. There are dangers just waiting for beautiful young girls. Since I was raised as a gentleman, I shall accompany you on your mini excursion," he said as he took her hand and quickly whisked her out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Rin couldn't take it anymore. 'This guy is going to d-' her thought was cut off by none other than Mr. Beautiful himself.

"Well Toshima-San, what a marvelous performance," he sneered as he released her arm harshly.

Rin smirked inwardly at his reaction, 'This means war!' she swore mentally, 'Let the games begin,' with this thought she began laughing maliciously.

Sesshomaru watched the many different faces of Rin unfold before him. He had to admit that the girl was entertaining. Humans were so ridiculous. He didn't have to read her mind to know exactly what she was thinking. It was written on all of her ridiculous expressions. So she believed she was getting the best of him? Well let her think that. Her feeble mind was no match for him. He would enjoy making her suffer.

"Rin, are you unwell?" he asked seemingly out of concern.

Rin looked puzzled, "Of course I am! What's with you?"

"Well it would appear that your inability to watch where you're going has caused stupidity to permanently etch itself across your face… or… maybe it has always been there?" he said condescendingly knowing how to ruffle her feathers.

"Why you…" she trailed off as she jumped on his back and began pounding him with her little fists.

Sesshomaru was not expecting this sort of reaction, but it would help him nonetheless. Rin began shouting obscenities as many people walked by and witnessed the violent spectacle.

"Oh my gosh!" a random girl cried out, "She's hurting the infamous Sesshomaru-sama!"

Upon the girl's shout many people came running to Sesshomaru's aide. There were even reporters who began to make their presence known. Of course even with the flashing of cameras and hands attempting to pull Rin off of Sesshomaru, she didn't notice the commotion. In fact, she didn't even notice that her entire dinner party was now gazing at her in shock, well her friends were shocked, but Inuyasha was laughing. Her parents were… well… they were absolutely livid and embarrassed by their daughter's behavior.

"TOSHIMA RIN," her parents screamed in unison and outrage, "STOP TRYING TO HARM SESSHOMARU-SAN THIS INSTANT!"

Rin, who still had her hands into fists and adorned Sesshomaru's back, ceased all movement. The world stopped for her in that instant. Her parents had never raised their voices or yelled unless they were highly upset… and that's just putting it delicately.

The last time her parents had yelled, it was because she snuck out of the house at 1 am to get an apple pie from McDonald's. She had escaped from the front door and she locked the door, but forgot to get the house key. She had to knock on the door. Why oh why did she forget the key?

But this time she wasn't innocently getting an apple pie, she was terrorizing the man that her parents thought was a saint. She was so dead. She hopped off the pretender's back and blushed red to the tenth power.

'When did all these people get here! Oh my gosh, those are reporters!' Rin's thoughts trailed off as she began having a panic attack.

Her breathing became very labored, and her eyes widened as she realized what would be in the paper tomorrow.

'This is not happening to me! What did I do to deserve this measure of punishment?! Now I'll never be able to show my face in public again! I hate you Sesshomaru! I hate your suave ways and beautiful face! Why is this happening! My life is over. I'll never be able to live this down!' these thoughts and more similar thoughts began to bombard her as she slowly began slipping from the world of consciousness.

Moments later… Rin felt very content. She was surrounded by the softest pillows, and the scent that wafted around her reminded her of her own room. She was temporarily in heaven and all was well. She took a peak at her room. Everything was as it should be. Her desk was clean, as was her room, but her desk chair seemed to be missing. When did she move it? She looked to her left and was met with sparkling amber eyes that hinted mirth. Scratch that. She was now in hell.

"Well Toshima-San, it would seem that we're all alone," he smirked at her and wheeled her chair closer to the bed.

"Stupid hentai! Go away! I hate you," she said with determination as she sat up and crossed her arms, but her determination wavered at the "I hate you" phrase and Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat.

"Now Toshima-San, you and I both know that you don't hate me. In fact, I think that your feelings are quite the opposite, wouldn't you agree?" he said moving his face closer to hers.

'I don't believe this guy! He's trying to use his good looks to get ahead with me," she smirked as she had her revelation.

"Mom! Dad! Sesshomaru's trying to molest me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru arced an eyebrow at her accusation clearly not amused, and that darned look of victory became prevalent on his face.

"I don't believe your parents will be coming anytime soon, Rin. They just left the house 5 minutes ago to go pick up your new prescription. Now be a good little girl and shut up. Besides, I know you secretly enjoy my company," he was getting to her again, and he knew it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Just because you're hot does not mean I want you around me!" she said trying to push Sesshomaru away from her face, but to no avail.

"Doesn't it?" he whispered harshly, as he was mere millimeters away from her lips.

Rin's heart was beating a thousand miles per second and Sesshomaru's ears did not miss a beat. Then Rin closed her eyes… Well… who wouldn't?

"Rin," he said ever so gently while her eyes were glued shut .

"Yes?" she whispered thinking only of what he would do next as he began to caress her bottom lip with his index finger.

"You have drool on the side of your face," he said blandly. Sesshomaru reveled in Rin's defeat, but one would never know by the look on his face.

Rin's parents arrived soon after her embarrassment and she was given the lecture of the century, not to mention she was grounded for a month, with Sesshomaru present! He was so enjoying this.

Rin then turned away from her parents and then headed upstairs.

"Rin! How dare you! We are not finished with you yet young lady. Did you think you would get off so easy?" her mother was clearly not in the best of moods and neither was her father for that matter. Her mother was the one doing all the long-winded speeches.

Then her father opened his mouth and dropped the hammer.

"Rin, during the month that you are punished you will be Sesshomaru-sama's personal assistant. You will run all of his errands. You will meet him after school on the weekdays from 5-9, and on the weekends you will work from 1-7. He will transport you and pick you up. Should you slack off or disrespect him, another month will be added," Rin looked at her father to see if what she heard was correct, and for the first time, he glared at her spitefully.

"But-" whatever Rin had to say was of no consequence.

"Don't you dare shame yourself and this family further by talking back. Spare us the insult. Now apologize and say good-bye to Sesshomaru-Sama and go to your room.

Her father had never been so cold to her. She had never meant to dishonor the family, but she had. There was no way she could take back her actions. She was ashamed of herself. She had insulted her parents and what her entire family stood for. One stray tear made its way down her face.

"I apologize Sesshomaru-sama. I shouldn't have tried to cause you harm. It was disgraceful," she bowed deeply to him.

"Father, mother, I never meant to shame our family, but I have. I hope that I can return honor to our family and I promise I will work hard to assist Sesshomaru-sama in any way that I can. I hope that all of you will forgive me," she bowed deeply to her parents, said good night to Sesshomaru, and quickly retreated upstairs to her room.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Rin all the way up the stairs, and he left after he said good night to her family.

-----------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE…..

Rin was upstairs in her room Writing her current diary entry.

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe what I've done today. I tried to maul an inu-youkai, and what's worse I have shamed family. I'll be lucky if the newspapers only insult me. I can't believe I let that jerk get to me. My father's angry at me... that's never happened before. Not only that, I've been grounded for a month and I have to work as Sesshomaru's personal assistant. FML. My life sucks. He's probably going to come up with the most mundane jobs to torture me. Well, I did try to maul him... and even though he deserved it, I still shouldn't' have acted so unreasonably. Oh well. All I can do is be the best personal assistant that he's ever had.**

**Until the next tragedy,**

**RIN**

AN: I haven't written in a year, and believe me, I have plenty of excuses. I don't know when my next update will be, but I promise that I will finish my stories. Right now they're the only things that will allow me to be creative, and I thrive on creativity. So tune in next time. Oh, right, I changed my pen name again. I was formerly known as Rinatsu, but I change my pen name whenever I undergo a serious change.

* P.s.

I'm hoping to end this story by the 8th chapter


End file.
